New Life SNEAK PEAK--JackXNicole Scene
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: SNEAK PEAK FOR NEW LIFE! I know I haven't updated New Life in a while, but here's a SNEAK PEAK of what I have planned. This is the scene where Nicole and Jack confess their feelings for each other. If you don't want to read the SNEAK PEAK then you don't have to, but I just wanted to let everyone waiting for the next chapter of New life know that I haven't fogotten this story! Enjoy


**A/N Yes, I now I haven't updated New Life in a while, but I know what I WANT to happen...it's just the matter of trying to GET there. So, here's where I want to get to. I just wanted to give you guys a little oneshot/sneak peak of what's to come in New Life. I hope to get chapters flowing for New Lift soon, but...I got another job again... So... I don't own Rise of the Guardians! **

"Jack!" Lance yelled, "You have to calm down-"

"Calm down?" Jack stated glaring at the Spirit of Fall, "You want me to CALM DOWN?!" Lance and Galina flinched, "Pitch and Kishi took Nicole and Sakura and Hikaru!" wind surrounded Jack, "If you think I'm just going to sit here-"

"Jack," Galina snapped, "Just calm down for a second so we can come up with a plan."

"Plan?" Jack growled, "Pitch will _kill_ Nicole when the sun rises!"

Lance and Galina flinched, "Jack…"

"Shut up!" Jack yelled and was about to fly off, but Lance and Galina held him down, "Let me go!"

"Jack, we have to think this through," Lance said, "This is what Pitch wants. He wants us so we'll force him to tell him where Peter is. Jack you have to calm down."

Jack's eyes flashed a clear ice blue, "Sheesh," Galina muttered to Lance, "I think I see one of the reasons Manny chose Jack to be his son-in-law."

"I can hear you!" Jack yelled.

"Jack…" Lance said slowly, "Unless you want the entire Earth to be consumed in darkness…you have to calm down and let us think of a plan."

Jack glared at Lance and Galina, but his eyes turned back to a dark ice blue, "Fine…" he said, "But I swear…if Nicole gets hurt before we get there…Pitch and Kishi aren't going to be the only ones with problems."

Lance and Galina shivered from the coldness in Jack's voice. The Spirits of Fall and Summer slowly got off the Spirit of Winter, "You have half an hour to convince me to go with a plan or I'm going after Pitch myself," Jack growled.

Lance and Galina bit their lips. This was not going to be easy. Jack had a choice to make: save Nicole and Sakura and Hikaru…or keep Pitch away from Sophie and Jamie…

* * *

Nicole held the twin Spirits of Spring close to her and whispered things in Japanese to keep them calm. Kishi suddenly entered and Nicole glared at him, "What do you want?" Nicole hissed.

"Tell us where the brat is," Kishi stated in Japanese.

Nicole glared, "No," she stated in English, "I won't let you lay a hand on my cousin."

Kishi glared, then smirked, "Then when that little Frostbitten Lover of yours gets here…we'll kill him," he said

Nicole gripped the twins tightly, "You wouldn't…" she growled, "You touch him and I'll destroy you…"

Kishi chuckled darkly and Sakura and Hikaru whimpered, "You think it's that simple…Nicole, Nicole, Nicole…" Kishi got into Nicole's face, "You can already consider him dead…"

Nicole went to claw the clone's eyes out, but he was gone. Nicole was breathing heavily and jerked her wrists, which were held in special bonds that blocked her transformation, even though the night was young, "Nicole-sama," Sakura whimpered in Japanese.

"Everything will be alright," Nicole stated in Japanese, "Jack will find us."

"But…that man said…" Hikaru was so scared he trailed off.

"He's just trying to get us to fear," Nicole said, "Jack won't die and he _will_ come for us…he promised, remember?"

Sakura and Hikaru nodded. Nicole jerked her wrists again, but nothing came out of it. Nicole looked up at the ceiling. Something wasn't right…they wouldn't block her powers unless they were planning something that she could stop with her powers. Nicole closed her eyes. She would _never_ give away Peter's location. Never…she would never break her promise to Olivia...or Jack. Nicole took a shaky breath. As long as they could keep this secret…everyone should be safe…the fall of Christmas wouldn't be the fall the Guardians or the Earth.

Nicole turned when she heard Pitch's sinister chuckle. Nicole growled, "Sakura, Hikaru," she said in Japanese, "Get behind me."

The twins didn't have to be told twice, "My, my," Pitch said smirking, "Who knew you had such an inner mother Artemis."

Nicole glared, "What do you want?" she hissed.

Pitch seemed to think, "Oh, a new Dark Age molded by me," he darkened, "And one that not even your father can bring the world out of…"

Nicole scoffed, "Good luck with that," she said, "Because I'll _never_ tell you where Peter is."

Pitch laughed as if he'd heard the funniest joke in the world, "The baby?" he asked, "Oh no, my dear little Artemis, it's not your cousin I want."

Nicole's eyes filled with confusion, "It's the one thing I can never defeat…" Pitch stepped closer to Nicole glaring, "The one thing that's survived the tests of time… The one thing…that one thing…" Pitch was in Nicole face now, "That one _little_, annoying thing…"

Nicole held her glare strong, "And what's that?" she asked, "I thought it was Peter you wanted."

Pitch chuckled and stood up straight, "No, my dear little Artemis," he said, "Even in the old dark age there was that one annoying little thing that I couldn't destroy…until now…"

Nicole was extremely confused, "What the heck are you talking about?" she hissed.

Pitch only chuckled…

* * *

Jack, Lance, and Galina flew into Pitch's lair, "Remember the plan Jack," Lance whispered.

"Shut up," Jack growled.

* * *

… "You will know soon enough…" Pitch stated.

"Master," Kishi said, "The final piece has arrived."

"Excellent," Pitch said, "It's time we finally destroy it…" he turned to Nicole, "Both parts…"

Nicole spread her elbows as if to protect the twins, "What are you two talking about?" she growled.

"Quite simple…" Pitch smirked, "We're going to destroy to one thing that overcomes both time and darkness…"

"And what's that?" Nicole asked eyes narrowing.

Pitch only chuckled and slashed Nicole's arm, so that she screamed in absolute pain, "Nicole!" Nicole's head shot up.

"Jack…" Nicole whispered shocked as her arm bled.

"Jack, wait-" the doors flew open, "Artemis!" Lance yelled.

"Jack-sama!" Sakura and Hikaru yelled.

"Pitch…" Jack growled, his staff glowing.

Pitch only laughed and disappeared, "Pitch!" Jack yelled, but then remembered Nicole was bleeding…in human form, "Nicole!" Jack flew over.

Galina flew over and quickly removed the Daughter of the Moon's bonds and she instantly changed into her nightly form. Jack quickly frosted the top of Nicole's arm to stop the bleeding, "Jack-sama!" Sakura jumped into Jack's arms.

Jack was thrown back slightly, but held Sakura, "It's alright," he said.

Jack turned to Lance and Galina, "Get the twins out of here," he said, "I don't want them in anymore danger. I'll fix Nicole up then we'll get out of here."

"Jack, are you sure you can handle Pitch yourself?" Galina asked.

"I have my powers back," Nicole stated deadpanned, "I think we're fine."

"Good point," Lance said.

Jack gave Sakura to Galina and Lance picked up Hikaru, "We'll see you two in a few minutes?" Lance asked.

"If not then something happened," Nicole stated, "And if that does happen…get the twins as far away as possible."

Lance and Galina nodded before they flew out. Jack turned to Nicole, "You okay?" he asked looking at her arm.

"Yeah," Nicole said softly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks…"

Jack removed the frost from Nicole's arm and it was fully healed, "Come on," Jack said helping Nicole up, "We gotta get out of here before something _does_ happen."

"Jack," Jack turned to Nicole in confusion, "What were you trying to say before Pitch attacked?"

Jack went wide eyed slightly, "Do you really want to talk about that now?" he asked.

Nicole crossed her arms, "Pitch can't hurt us as long as the moon is out," she stated, "So, yes, tell me now."

Jack shifted his staff, "I really don't think this is the time for this-"

"Jack," Nicole said letting her arms fall, "Just tell me…"

Jack sighed, "It…well…it's just that…" Jack groaned, "I hate this…"

"What?" Nicole asked.

"I've…well, never said this before…you know…" Jack mumbled something that Nicole didn't catch.

"Say that last part again," Nicole asked softly moving closer to Jack, "I know…what?"

Jack sighed, "I've…never said this to anyone except my family…" Nicole's heart stopped for a moment before going faster than she thought possible, "Nicole…I…um-" Jack was cut off when Nicole threw herself at him and connected their lips.

Jack was wide eyed, but only for a second before they closed and kissed her back. Unknown to both teens, they began glowing faintly. Jack cupped Nicole's cheek and Nicole wrapped her arms around the Winter Spirit's neck. Suddenly, they broke apart when they heard clapping. They turned and saw Pitch and Kishi standing not even two feet away with Pitch clapping slowly, "How touching…" he said smirking.

Nicole and Jack pulled away from each other and were in fighting stances faster than a normal person could blink, "Pitch," Jack hissed.

Pitch chuckled darkly, "I see I was right…" he said.

Jack and Nicole were confused, "What are you talking about?" Jack growled.

"The one thing that stops my fear even in the darkest of ages…" Pitch mused, "Something that I have yet to figure out how to control or even get my hands on…is finally in my grasp."

"What?" Nicole asked, "I think you've finally lost it, Pitch."

Pitch chuckled, "Oh how naïve you are little Artemis…" he said, "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet…"

Kishi suddenly had Nicole back in bonds and Jack in similar bonds and his staff out of reach, "Hey!" Jack and Nicole yelled struggling.

Pitch walked over smirking, "That one thing…that one little ray of light that never seems to die…" Pitch got in the teens faces smirking, "Is True Love…"

Jack and Nicole went wide eyed. Did they just…give Pitch what he needed to create the perfect Dark Age?


End file.
